Memories
by The.Best.Of.Light
Summary: AU : A story of forgotten memories. Sakura, whose in danger of assassination, put her trust and faith to the wrong person, but it leads to her forgotten, little 'secret'. "Haru", a boy of hazy background, was cornered in between his choices. His resolves will change his life forever. "Uchi", in his long journey of seeking the truth, finally see what the lies he had lived in.
1. Prologue

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE\**

**Hello y'all. It has been quite some time and I miss writing so much! My apologies to all who had been asking me, when I will update my storyboard with new stories. As I have been saying, I am working on a long-shot, until I got occupied with work and my pending registration for my study. And as well as my long-awaited BSc. Grad Ceremony and all last year, it had caused my laziness at its peak (I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!). I am terrible sometime with multi-tasking *sigh*.**

**Aaanywaay, I won't let down those who anticipate my new release (and because of you people, I am eternally grateful). And this story, is actually a very old idea that pop up when I was stressed out with mountains of assignment 3, 4 years ago (I think it is about the same time I got my idea for my other story "**_**To Be With You"). **_**Set in an AU atmosphere, while trying to preserve the character as most Naruto fans knew them (probably there will be some OOC sprinkled here and there to suit the storyline. Don't worry, I won't make it too much OOC that it might disgust you **(O_Ob) **). I am well aware of what had happen in the fandom, and I won't hide my own inclination to NS, but that won't stop me from writing what I love. I'll keep it to be professional, and I hope people will respect that. So I decide to relive this story, in order to bring back the memories we had of Naruto just before all hell break loose.**

**So, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Spring. It marks the start of the new semester at X High School. From the entrance gate, you could feast your eyes with the clear blue sky, the great sakura trees blossoming all over the school yard, and flocks of students fill in the place. Some are busy mingling with their own groups of friends, some are scooting away from the crowd, minding their own business; reading or plugging headphones hearing music or laying around under the tree while waiting for the assembly to begin, and not to forget the view of some new students that is going to enroll; stroll about here and there alone or with their own partners, friends or groupies. The school was famous with its long tradition, manifest well in a brick-and-greystone building. Such appearance doesn't mean that the institution is exclusive and what-not, because they never disintegrate social status of the students. However, most of them are still tainted with that kind of mindset among them. Either the upper-class or the lower-class, they're just the same.

The proof?

A single car, make its sudden appearance. Slowly, it stops it front of the gate to drop its passenger. The crowds suddenly fell into a death-like silence, but you can still hear the soft murmurs and whispers floating around. The driver quickly went to open the backseat door, and bow his head down out of respect to the passenger. That said passenger emerges out of it. A pale skin, with a pink long hair, waving from her movement, and a yellow headband holding back her bangs, revealing a pair of emerald eye. Her expression, however, is as emotionless as it can be. And when she was about to make her way to the school ground and towards the assembly hall, her driver politely bid her farewell. "Have a nice day, Ms. Haruno". And he move to the driver seat and drive away.

Calmly she walks through the crowd. They didn't realize what they are doing; moving away from her, as if there is a force-field around her, pushing them. She is aware of it, but she act like she didn't care, because basically, nothing you can do about it. And she wasn't deaf either. Even if they try to talk or gossip or whisper behind her back, be it praises or mockeries, she heard them all.

"_She is the school Ice Princess"._

"_I hope I was born to be her now"._

"_Beautiful as always"._

"_Who she thinks she is, acting all high and mighty?"_

"_Just because her family is the school's main benefactor, she thought that she was that good? Getting all the boys attention?"_

"_Is she even human? Huh! One of these days I'm going to make her knows her place"._

This situation, was of course caught the attention of certain group of people standing a little far away from the place of event.

"Well, Ino. It looks like they did it again. Indulging themselves with awe and jealousy," Tenten voicing out the obvious situation, with her right hand skillfully playing with her Benchmade 42.

"They should keep it bottled into them. O, Sakura-san, I pity you with all my heart! You, who had captivated my soul! You are irreplaceable next to my lifetime icon. If only you would accept me, I am willingly protect you from all this pests," Rock Lee voicing his heart out with his funny body language accompanying his every words. His admiration to Haruno Sakura is of the same level as his idol, Bruce Lee as he always exclaimed. It is obvious from the way he tries to copy the legendary martial artist appearances in every way, but with his bushy eyebrows and funny eye, and the coconut shape haircut, it is more of disastrous copycat rather than a good one.

"Oh, please Lee. Stop with your geeking out on her, or your 'lifetime icon'. If you keep on exasperating, I'll assure you that this lovely little 'Butterfly' of mine is going to fly straight to your coconut wig," Tenten threatened and glared at him.

"How dare you mock my prized hair?! You too, shouldn't bring…thing like that to school, or Neji's gonna gave you another lecture and grounded you to clean the school for another 2 weeks," Lee don't want to back down from the banter.

Ino let out heavy sigh, ignoring the two idiotic friends of hers. She kept on looking at Sakura back, sympathizing with the treatments given by most of the student bodies. The scene is almost similar to the one she had encountered long ago.

"Are you worried with her well-being, Ino-san?" Hinata inquired.

"Hurm. It seems that she had turn to how she used to be; pitiful, inferior and quiet. I wonder if she ever remembers me," Ino let out her thought. Since the first time Haruno Sakura was enrolled to the school last semester after long-time private tutoring, she had been trying to ensure whether Sakura still remember her or not.

"You are close to her?"

"I was. Until my family suddenly moved to Europe when I was 5. What can be done, my dad had to transfer that time and I must obey," she shrugged. An image of her father, Inoichi, in his high ranked military working uniform, appears in her mind.

_Riiingg._

"Well, looks like time to reminisce is up. As for Sakura, I'll figure something out later. Let's go. That means you too, lovebirds."

"We are not!" Lee and Tenten vented their displeased with that statement in sync, which only caused Ino and Hinata to laugh and giggles at them.

**- The End -**

* * *

><p><strong>PS : I hope I am not to late to wish to all of you, Happy New Year! Please anticipate the 2nd Chapter. Cheers!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 - The Attack

**DISCLAIMER: **I Don't Own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 - The Attack<strong>

Being an heiress was not a terrible thing, if you were 5 years old. You were supposed to never know what was 'successor' means. was it a type of food? Or a place to visit, like a tourist spot? Maybe, it was a country's name? You will never troubled yourself with these kinds of things, being as carefree as possible. Like most parents, hers had hoped that, being in the world of glimmering jewels and upper-class social status; she would remained to be modest and not blinded by it, acting all high and mighty. They never pushed their daughter with complicated talks, or philosophical thingy, but still she had to have several private lessons here and there. And also, it was successful (parenting approach from Mebuki and Kizashi) because of her parents' attention and love. They would never forget to spend some family quality time with her. And finding some friends of her age among their connections, so that she won't feel alone, or letting her to play at the playground with commoners' kids around the neighborhood. Despite some rough start in the beginning for her, with help from certain people, she was able to find herself and stand on her own two feet. Yes, everything was perfect for her for five years.

Until a certain event occur.

All she remembered from what had happened was, she woke up on her bed after laying there for who-knows-how-long, with her mother crying her heart, feeling grateful that her daughter was finally came to her senses and her dad's face was looked like what adults called as paranoid, troubled, panicked, because of a single event, an 'accident' that almost caused her to lose her life. And since then, she was forcefully ripped away from her wing of freedom, caged in within her mansion compound. And to make it worse, her playmate was reduced to non-existent, either moved away or forgotten. Forgotten? Yes, you got it; she lost part of her memories. And her family tried their best to help her regained back what was lost, and it was successful to a certain extent. Luckily there were still some pictures of her with people, or being in some events. And the neighborhood kid also helped by being there, though it was more of unintentional method as she watched them from within her compound, playing together and ignoring her. She realized, they were never really close to her anyway, since in the beginning as per mentioned, she was having some rough start because of her little inferiority, which was start with harsh teases because of her physical appearance, which later evolved into bullying and tormenting.

At first, she didn't feel like losing anything too much. The only thing she didn't have was her true friends. So she doesn't bother much, since her mother told her the truth of their whereabouts, and she accepted it willingly. But after being restricted for 12 years, it started to become unbearable. She began to miss her lost freedom. She hoped that her parents will come to their senses one day, that she can't be confined like this, forever. And those years of 'reclusiveness' also took a toll on her, personality-wise and the way she expressed herself, and by saying expressing, it was meant nothing. She became stoic, poker face, cold, in a simple word, 'expressionless' was her only expression. She began to never voiced out her wants, her desired ever since her father and mother seems like distancing themselves from her, no more 'family quality time' shortly after her accident. Her dad was even worse; he became workaholic and over-protective over her. Her mother was a little more lenient, still trying to make sure her daughter doesn't feel neglected, but it doesn't help much anyway.

But her long-term negative change that affecting her did not escape from her mother's awareness. She did worry of her well-being. In secret since three years ago, her mother, Mebuki had been trying to convince Kizashi that their daughter has changed for the worse. Although he didn't buy it for a minute at first, he changed his own view after a while. When she was approaching the age of sixteen this year, and it is time to prepare her as his successor; arranging the formal parties to introduce her, preparing all the study, on-job training schedule and all the what-not; he was able to witness it himself. He was a little surprised that his wife was right; it was almost as if she wasn't even human, or a teenager of her age. All night after that, he realized all the mistakes that he had caused, and he regretted for it. He shouldn't let his paranoia get ahead of him and caused her daughter so much pain like this, and above all, he regretted that his over-protectiveness was in turn also causing him to neglect her. But remembering the incident, he was still hesitant and afraid that history will repeats itself. After he did his own part to protect her, and the result obtained seems to favor him and his daughter's own good and benefits, he discussed with his wife what should they do.

Finally, he was ready and made his decision. Calling upon her, he was ready to tell her of his plan, approaching her like how he used to do when she was smaller. Although it was a little awkward, he admitted his mistakes and asks her for a second chance. This surprised Sakura a little bit, since she didn't very much expect her father to change his view anytime soon. "Sakura," Kizashi spoke after a moment of silence from their long, heart-to-heart talk. Sakura glance to her side, waiting for her dad to continue. "I'm going to enroll you in X High School in the next school semester. So no more home tutoring, I'm going to give back your freedom."

Her expression seemed to be a bit surprised, although its visibility was almost none. "I get to go to high school?" she asked.

He nodded. Looking at her, he continued, "X High School is actually a school that a lot of our families have attended. It was also the place that I met your mother. It's a good institution with long and proud tradition and all. Despite that, it didn't preserved the enrollment to only the upper-class family, so I think it would do you some good to try and interact with people of different social status. And by that you will be able to learn their way of living, so it would help you with your long-term view on life. And also, the main reason that I want you to be enrolled instead of home-schooled was, I want you to experience as much of teenage life as possible, the good part of course, so that when the time comes for you to succeed me, you won't miss anything anymore. You already lost half of your childhood due to my own selfishness in judgment, and I want to put a stop to it". A tone of regret still lingers around his words.

"Thank you for your thought and decision, dad. I'm glad for it and happy that you shared the reason with me. I won't let you down," Sakura eyes softened a little bit more after hearing a bucketful of her father's thought. She was happy with these changes, and promised herself that she will try her best.

"I know you won't. Just take it easy with the other kids, and don't gobble up the entire first places that were available there. Then it will be no fun if there is no competition," he joked and laugh a bit, something that he didn't do towards her for a long time. Sakura responded by giving out a little short smile on her face. After it was settled, she took her leave, saying goodnight to him and went to her room. She was still pretty much can't believe what was happening, but pleased with the change.

And then, as promised, her father settled out the requirements for her enrollment to the school. She was glad her father kept true to his words. And she was looking forward to her first day. However, being away from people of her age for too long cause her to be more nervous and awkward than it should be. She was unsure of how to approach them, or how to start up a conversation. And because of that, with her status as the daughter of the school main benefactor, most people begin to give her negative perceptions. That was the start of all of these ill treatments. Her lack of emotion (although not as terrible as few months ago before her talk with her father) seems to rub off more hatred towards her. Seems like her high school days were far from perfect fairytale. But she didn't want to disappoint her father and mother, so she just let it be and swallowed it all. She will find her moment to stand on her own feet, and as long as they didn't take it too far, she would just accept it as feeble attempts to annoy her or something. They will get bored of it anyway and stop it.

And it has been almost half a year now. Things still didn't change for the better. Instead, it begins to get worse as she started to receive anonymous letters, taunting and threatening. Of course, she would ignore it, and kind of surprised that they are not afraid to do so. She was aware, that she had her trump card, immunity for her status or such and these people too realized it. But rather than succumb to it and have her way to silence them all, she let it go, since let's face it; it was really immature and childish. And furthermore, the lesser her family was involve in this, the better. She won't burden them with these trivial issues, because she knows she can handle it, probably.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several days later…<strong>_

Tonight, the Haruno's is going to hold a grand party with sole purpose was to introduce Sakura with their business connections and exposed her to all of these formal functions do's and don'ts in the future. And so, after school hour for today came to an end, she made her way to reach home as soon as possible, getting prepared. It's the least she could do today to repay her parents by look presentable and not bringing any shame to them. Getting a nice long bath, treated and styled her hair and thorough makeover, choosing suitable dress for the evening, she had her hands full. By the time she had finished, the party had begun for about 10 minutes. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her room and make her ways towards the hall. The moment she stepped into the room, some of people near the entrance were in awe of her appearance. Some of the bachelor acquaintances even admired her beauty, but of course she was a bit too young for them. Mebuki and Kizashi went towards her and introduce to the people there, from one to another. Mostly the connections came from pharmaceutical industry, engineering, and some heavy industries since her family business focus on research and developments of new drugs for medication.

"Ahh, there he is. Sakura, I would like you to meet with Col. Yamanaka Inoichi and his wife."

"It's retired now, actually. Well Sakura, it is always a pleasure meeting you. You really had grown-up from the last we met you when you were smaller." The man laughed a little and shakes her hand, followed suit by his wife.

"My husband was right. I can still remember how you used to play and spend a lot of time with our daughter, Ino. Perhaps you still remember her?" The woman chimed in as well.

"I think I do. Although, I'm not so sure," she admitted.

"Hurm, I understand. I can't blame you for it since we moved away when you were little anyway. Ino was actually would want to come to the party tonight, but she had music lesson and can't skip it," said Col. Inoichi. He then stop for a second, thinking on something, and asked her, "but you know, Ino actually went to the same school as you do. By chance, did you both in the same class, or did she ever approach you? It is kind of unexpected since you are one of the first things she talked about when we first moved back here. Since you have been to school for almost a year now, it is kind of hard to believe you didn't bump on each other."

Sakura fell silent. Well, since she was pretty much having a hard time at school in reality, she barely notice or remember anyone she met, even her classmate. But, at that short moment, she tried hard to think of anyone that resembling Ino, the one that she had grew up with for a little. _Wait, there is actually someone in the class look slightly like her, although her hair is longer now and her bangs kinda fall and cover part of her forehead, not to mention her face actually more refined and all. Could that be her?_

Seeing Sakura turn silent, Col. Inoichi quickly recovers, "Ah well, like I said, time sure change someone a bit too much sometime. Even my daughter's appearance had change a bit, so I think there is chance that both of you overlooked each other. Even you had change too, Sakura. If I had another child and happen to be a son, I might just make you to be my daughter-in-law," Col. Inoichi laughed heartily.

"Ahh, maybe that was seems like it. But since now I knew, maybe I'll try to find her anyway," Sakura smiles a bit. Feeling a little exhausted, she politely bow a little to them and continued, "I hope you would enjoy the party, sir. I need to excuse myself now and do something else for a while. It is really nice to talk to you sir, madam. I hope we would be able to meet again in the future."

"Yes, of course. It is nice meeting you too, dear. And congratulation for being the next-in-line officially," Col. Inoichi congratulate her. The couple then watches her as she move away towards somewhere else. Col. Inoichi then let out a little sigh. Kizashi, who's now standing beside him, was well-aware of what Inoichi has been thinking.

"Looks like that incident really did took a toll on her, huh, Kizashi? When you first told me, I couldn't believe it myself. Now I do, and it must been hard on you to find ways to heal her," Inoichi spoke.

"It is."

"And about that boy? Did she remembered anything, or something relating to him? His family?"

"Not even a bit. Her memory of Ino was actually a miracle because one day, when she was holding a certain scarf I reckoned, and she said she suddenly seeing pictures of someone reflecting on the mirror. So from there, we were able to tell her about Ino. We did try asking her about him at one time when she was a little better, but she couldn't recall anything. But so far, she managed to salvage her memories from encounters and not from us telling her this and that, so we thought it's best that we let her to try find it back this way," Kizashi described in length of what had happen to his daughter.

Inoichi nods. "I see. And I...we indeed feel a little sore and regrettable that we weren't able to do anything that time. If only I was there too, then I…"

"Will also be in deep danger," Kizashi cut him off. And he then continued, "_Sigh_, we all are actually. Sakura was happened to be there with the boy by chance. But since then, I did actually lived in paranoia and even dragged my family into it, because I knew we were next. And I knew how you really value our brotherhood and willing to be together here, but you are also bound to your duty, and I suspect it was also because of this very reason that your superiority moved you as far as they could from here. So I held no grudge or ill-feeling towards it, which means you shouldn't feel sorry for it."

Showing his old friend a comforting smile, Kizashi tells him his wish. "What I hope now is that I can redeemed myself from our past mistakes and finally see Sakura recovers fully from her painful memories and being able to be like the daughter I knew before all of this happened."

Seeing the relentless optimism that he wanted to share with him, Inoichi chuckles a bit, and pat Kizashi's shoulder. "Not only you, my friend. We are hoping for the same as well."

As for Sakura, after she had finally 'escaped' from this party, she walked a bit towards the garden. Breathing in the fresh air, she looked at the sky. The moon was hidden a little bit behind some cloud, but the stars that were scattered above were still visible. The view was beautiful and breathtaking. She took a seat at one of the garden stool and began to enjoy herself with this little free-time. While her mind was wandered away and humming random tune, she was surprised with something heavy that suddenly pounced on her and landed on her lap. She was almost shrieked when she realized who the culprit was.

"Tenchi! You almost gave me a heart-attack! I thought you were at the kitchen with the servants," she exclaimed, half-heartedly scold the heavyweight Bombay cat. He responded with stretching his front legs and give out long and somewhat lazy yawn. "Meaaaoow," he 'told' her and nestled himself on her lap, purring and finally closing his eyes.

"_Sigh_, I swear, you are pretty spunky for an old coot. Not to mention you had gained more weight and lazier nowadays," Sakura sighed, and went on striking softly the cat's body. Tenchi have been around her as far as she can remember, and he was the only one that she can be really talkative, pouring all of her thought and talking to him like he could understand her (he probably is a little bit, since he was a house cat and all).

"Ne, Tenchi. You know what, all this while I could care less about my lost memories, since I grew up and see that how dull my every day is. So I thought if I had it, it doesn't change much since it must be the same. Then, I slightly remember Ino, and I remember you, and I realized it was still pretty fun when I was smaller. It is right, Tenchi? You have been around me pretty long, so you must know something."

"Nyaaa." Then the cat was suddenly acting a little weird, looking around. He quickly jumped from her lap and slowly run (since he was heavy and all) a little further into the garden.

"What? What's wrong, Tenchi? And when I was trying to be a little nice to you, you gave this in return? Wait, you old…"

She was trying to give a chase to the runaway cat, and that's when it happened. In a blink of an eye, she was on the ground, pinned by a shadowy figure. Unknown to her, all the while she was hanging out at the garden, _someone_ was watching over her, carefully timing himself to ambush the target. And that someone was as black as the night itself, she was caught by surprised and realized what kind of situation she was trapped in; an assassination attempt. Both of her hands were locked above her head by the figure's left hand, and the other hand pressed a sharp blade on her neck. She knew, and she expected the worse will come anytime now, but the final blow was yet to come. Instead, both of them were locked in a gaze. It was the only exposed part of the attacker, and yet the dark of the night caused the view of his eyes was to be blurry. But she knew they were looking at each other.

For a moment, time seemed to stop and they remained in that position, unmoving. The moon suddenly emerged herself, and Sakura was able to see it dimly. The figure's fiery and captivating gaze. But it was somewhat blank, as if he was confused with something. She was afraid, but seeing him, that feeling was replaced with fearless emotion, channeled through her eyes. Then, unexpected by Sakura, the blade was becoming loose, and was moved (or fell a little) from the fatal area. Then, out of nowhere, Tenchi emerged to them, alerting the attacker a bit. And Sakura, afraid that something bad will happen to her beloved cat, shooed him away. But the cat didn't listened, instead, he sniffed the figure around and do something weird; he nuzzled the figure's leg. She was a bit shocked, but the situation doesn't allow her to ponder on it for long. As if on cue, they were startled more after that by the shout of someone who was terrified with the scene, alerting the other. Seeing he failed his mission, he quickly makes his way and vanished. Still overwhelmed with what had happened, Sakura finally breathed in the air after it was held back for so long, long enough to cause her to faint.

**- The End -**


	3. Chapter 2 - Their Childhood (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER : **I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 – Their Childhood (Part 1)<strong>

_**Fourteen Years Ago…**_

.

.

.

"Mommy, I'm going out to play now." Ino rushed towards the door and opened it.

"Careful. Make sure to come home before dinner," Mrs. Yamanaka reminded her.

"Got it, mom."

The three years old girl skipped happily towards the playground, wondering what she should play over there, or should she make instant friends and play house or hopscotch or something. Her happy tune was stopped abruptly, as she was hindered by a scene of some kids ganging up on someone, picking and bullying the poor soul. Frowned, she rushed to them to put a stop to it.

"Hey, what did you guys thinking you were doing?!" waving her hand around, he tiny fist threatened them in unfriendly manner, ready to give a strike of warning if necessary. the bullies didn't backing off easily, one of them tried to attack her as well, but Ino, for being trained a bit by her dad, manage to dodge and parry him, and timing her steps well, she found an opening and land a hit in his gut. The blow wasn't really hard, just enough to surprise him, but the boy was still choked of air for a bit, swaying backward a bit and fall to the ground. His friends were shocked and froze at their position.

"So, who else want the taste of another one? Free of charge, if I may say so," Ino huffed and smirking herself to them. Terrified, the gang of bullies quickly turn around and run for their dear lives. She let out a sigh of relief, and turns her gaze to the kid, who was sobbing and her face was hidden behind her knees and hair. Lots of it. She walked slowly and squatting down, leveling herself in front of the poor kid, while her hand was busy dusting the dirt a bit off of her. The teary eye finally looked at her, and Ino gave a big reassuring smile in returned.

"Thank you," A soft voice croaked behind all the sobs.

"No problem. After all, my dad taught me it will be bad to leave someone who in needs."

Ino took a moment to take a look at that girl. _Pink hair. Not many people around here has hair like that._

"What's your name?" Ino asked. She waited for the girl to respond. It felt like ages, until…

"S…Sakura…"

"What? I can't hear you properly," Ino told her as honest as she can give.

Gritting her teeth and inhaling deeply, she shouted her name loud and clear. "Haruno Sakura!"

"Now that's more like it," Ino exclaimed, satisfied with what she heard. She then continued interrogating Sakura. "What actually happened just now? I mean, why they were picking on you?" and another long silence fell, Ino, patiently waiting for the girl to calm down a bit to tell her tale.

"I...actually want to go to the playground because…I never been there before. But suddenly, those boys blocked me and began to ask weird questions and called me a ghost."

"They called you a ghost?" She then inspects every bit of the girl. _Is__ it because of that?_ She monologues when her eyes fall on the messy hair. "Is it because of your hair?"

"Erm.." a silence confirmation escaped from the girls mouth. "I was scared with the way they surrounded me and so…I just shut myself from answering. Before I realized it, one of them started to pull my hair and they started calling me a ghost and a weirdo."

"Well, I supposed they would, since-" Ino stop and her hand start to touch a bit of Sakura's hair near her ear "-you let your beautiful hair in this messy state and hide your face."

"But…I have to do it. I am ashamed."

A quizzical look formed at Ino's small face. "Ashamed? Of what is it, Sakura?"

She broke into tears again and looks frustrated. "I have a large forehead and I dislike it a lot! I have to hide it. I don't want people to see it."

"Is that so?" Ino gazed and wondering, trying to grab hold of what she just heard. From what she saw, there was nothing wrong from the girl's appearance. Only the messy hairdo was what actually putting a good outfit she was wearing look rather haggard, and it really unsuited her. Following her instinct, Ino softly pushed the bangs upwards, trying to take a good look on that said forehead. Sakura startled a bit of what Ino was doing, her eyes were teary and her mind went blank.

"There. You know what I actually see? You have a very cute face, Sakura. It's a shame that you hide it behind these hairs. And I think I know how to help you to appear even cuter." Sakura watched as Ino pulled out her scarf and tying it on Sakura's head, making it like a headband that was helding the bangs properly.

"There. Now you look more attractive this way, Sakura." Ino let out an assuring grin to Sakura of her handiwork. Sakura quieted down, and slowly her right hand touched the top of her head. She still a bit unsure of how she turned out to be, but seeing the sincerity in Ino's kind of giving her a little of faith for this girl's work. She could felt it under her touch on how her hair was neatly tucked to the side of her temple, with a slight split in the middle. Of course it revealed what she had been trying to hide, her 'large forehead'. She was hesitated of course, but Ino grab her wrist and look at her intensely, channeling the courage and confidence that Sakura was desperately needed. And with just that, she slowly let down her hand and wiped away her tears.

Ino was relieved to see that Sakura finally perk up a little. Giggling, she pushed herself to stand up after squatting for so long, and held out her hand to Sakura. "Ne, Sakura. Come and play with me. Oh, and I am Ino, by the way. Yamanaka Ino."

"Ino…chan. _Hurm_…thanks for helping me anyway."

"_Giggles_, well of course I will help since you are my friend now."

"Friends?" Sakura hesitated, wondered how can they be friends.

"Uh-huh. When you exchange names with one another that make you a friend, right? And you are the first person that got my name around here, I just moved to the neighborhood, so I am happy that I made my first friend." Ino exclaimed happily to Sakura, while dragging her to the playground.

Sakura was surprised. She never thought that it was so easy to make friends. "Well, you are…my first friend too, Ino-chan."

"I am, Sakura-chan? Then, let's be a best friend," Ino was happy upon hearing Sakura's bit of information. Sakura nodded. Smiling and laughing, the two 'newfound' best friends skipping and running to the playground, playing all the available recreational set together.

Sakura and Ino were both really happy that they turned out to be the best of friends. And through Ino's relentless effort and encouragement, Sakura was able to find a little confidence in herself. Ino even taught her a little bit of self-defense, after at one time those bullies returned in hope of getting it even. But tough luck to them, seeing how Ino was trying hard to protect herself actually ignites something inside of Sakura too. And they able to make the boys knelt to them and ask for forgiveness.

Their friendship gets even better when it was found out that both their parents were actually acquaintances. Ino even paid a visit with her mother at one time to the Haruno's residence. The mothers of course were a little bit surprised seeing that their daughters were good friends with each other and already knew each other for quite some time now. Mebuki was even felt relieved to know from Ino's mother that it was her little daughter that helps Sakura in standing on her own two feet and beginning to overcome her own inferiority. One year later, both of them were inseparable. They would go everywhere together; the theme park, family-day vacation, even weekly sleepover.

Fate seems to have wrote an interesting story in their journey. On New Year's Eve of the second year of their friendship, Mebuki seemed pretty excited and told Sakura that she and Ino would gained another friend. One of her father's connections just moved to the area, and they also have a kid about their age. Sakura wondered how this new friend was like. She seemed to be equally excited just like her mother, and even told Ino about it when she made a phone call to her residence. Her mother then dressed her in her best skirts, combed her hair, and put on her daughter's scarf (not the one given by Ino, of course). She felt that this was a little bit over the top, since Sakura was uncomfortable to be in a dress and her mom doesn't usually dressed her up even if there were guest coming to her house for a leisurely visits, which was why this situation was kind of odd to her.

"Mom, do I have to be in a dress? It's not like I am going to a party or something, right?" she stated out her matter-of-factly dissatisfaction.

"Well, you need to look a little bit nice and pretty today, so that my friend's child would be able to be friend with you properly."

But I don't need dress to be myself. And I don't think that this kid will even bothered with whatever I'm wearing," Sakura pouted to Mebuki.

"Well, you know Sakura-" Mebuki thought for a bit if it was necessary to tell her little daughter of what she knew, and continued "-hurm…how should I put it? This kid was a boy, you know."

"So? I don't understand, mommy. What is this boy has to do with my dress?"

Mebuki chuckled at Sakura's weird and quizzical look. "Of course he doesn't have anything directly to your dress or your look, honey. It's just…he has something _directly_ to do with you when you grow up." Sakura was puzzled more with her mother's word, and she scrunched her nose in accordance to the mysterious cliffhanger. Mebuki just laughed at her and patted softly her daughter's head.

"Let's leave it at that, I'll tell you once you are big enough to understand it, okay? Now, let's just finished up the last touch and get ready for their arrival," Mebuki smiled fondly.

After a few more minutes, both of them finished preparing themselves and waiting for the expected guests. Mebuki and Sakura was descending the staircases when the doorbell rang, indicating the arrival of their patrons. Sakura hid a bit behind her mother and tugging her mother's cloth a little, indicating her nervousness and being a bit cautious with new people. She was still trying to get used to interact with new people. Mebuki went ahead and opened the door, revealing a good-looking woman who possessed a beautiful scarlet hair that was being let loose behind her back, and a little boy, who was standing a little far away behind his mother. The boy has a striking blond hair, neatly combed and oiled, a blue, unsatisfied eyes and a frowning face that he was trying to hide.

Both the mothers exchanged greetings and embraced each other. They chattered a bit before Mebuki turned to Sakura, gesturing her to go forward. "Let me introduce then. This is Naruto, Sakura. He was the only son to my friend here, Kushina. Go on; greet him and his mother hello." Sakura was peeking at them with a deer-like eye. Slowly, she stepped in front of her mother and gazing to them. A small smile was curled up on her small lips. "N…nice to meet you, Aunt Kushina."

"Aww, ain't you adorable, Sakura-chan. Nice meeting you too, dear. Naruto, come and say hello to her too." The woman, Kushina, motioned her grumbling son to move forward. Despite being in a bit of a foul mood, Naruto's eye seems flickered a little upon seeing the pinkette when she revealed herself, but his ego and dissatisfaction quickly took him back from his little moment of fascination. Having held her own temper long enough, Kushina finally smacked her son on his head, enough for the boy to groan and mumbling loudly.

"Ouch! That was hurt, mommy!"

"Of course, since you deserve it for being a rude brat! Now, either you behave properly and greet them or face consequences once we back to our home," Kushina threatened him.

Naruto froze a bit since he knew punishment from his mom was never pretty or good. Grumbling and pouting, he unwillingly held out his hand. "Nice meeting you too," he said while averting his frowning face away from the girl and her mother. Sakura hesitantly shake him, and let go of it as fast as she could. Even she was beginning to feel a little awkward with the boy's moody behavior.

"Now that has been established, while we wait for you dads to come over, how about the both of you go on and play a bit? You can show him over the house, Sakura," Mebuki suggested to her child.

"And try to be nice and be friends with each other too, okay?" Kushina reminded them, which was actually specially directed to her son. The mothers then continued to talk about grown-up things, leaving their children to go anywhere they desired. Sakura was a little unsure of what she should do, let alone thinking of any game that would probably raise the boy's mood. Naruto, on the other hand, was already turned himself towards the garden, stomping himself rebelliously, sulking from his mother. Sakura tried to keep herself up with the boy, silently watching him from the side. He wished to be alone for a while, so he tried to shake Sakura off from him. But Sakura didn't get his intention, and keep on following him around. Finally when he can't take it anymore, he turned around to face her.

"Why did you keep on following me? Can't you see that I want to be left alone?"

Sakura look at him and slowly shake her head. "But…even then our mommies asked us to play together."

"I don't want to play. I don't want any friends either. I'll be alone again since we will move again sooner or later. And when that happened you will surely be angry with me and didn't want to be my friend anymore," Naruto was venting what he actually has been keeping inside him unintentionally. He then realized that he was about to cry, so he turned himself around and hunkered down to avoid his own tears from falling down his face. Sakura was a bit unsure of what she should say to him. Should she comfort him and told him that she would never do that? Or should she just let him be for a moment? Or stay there silently so that she could at least in a way perk him up a bit?

While Sakura was still trying to figure out what step should she take, Ino arrived with a happy face. "Sakura, your mom told me that you would be here. Oh, who is this? Is this the one that you told me about?" Ino asked her. Sakura gave a small nod, confirming Ino's question.

"Hi. My name is Ino. And you are?" Ino looked at his back, waiting for him to reply. But Naruto decided to just ignore her. Seeing that her introduction didn't get any attention from him, Ino turned to Sakura, who shrugged in return.

"Well, uh, we are about to go and play some games. Would you like to join us?" Ino was still trying to find something that would spark an interest on the boy.

"No," Naruto replied in a cold voiced. He tried to hold his ground, not swayed with the offer to play together. Ino finally huffed in dissatisfaction.

"Geez, how rude. You could refuse it in a better way, you know. Come on, Sakura. Let's just go and play." Ino went on and walked towards the backyard of the house. While Sakura, she gave one last, long glance towards him before following Ino from behind, leaving Naruto all alone to mind his own business to deal with. At the corner of her eye before Naruto was completely disappear from her view; she barely saw that Naruto rustled his hair so hard that the hair then turned into a messy bundle and complete disarray from his earlier appearance.

**- The End -**


End file.
